


To Avenge (Avengers Suicide Squad AU)

by TheLokiPoki69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Activation, Also Steves Trigger Words, Are you the Devil?, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Boys Kissing, Broken, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Crazy, Crazy Bucky Barnes, Crazy Steve Rogers, Crazy boyfriends, Damaged, Damaged Minds, Dorks in Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Neck Kissing, Nick Fury Lies, Nick Fury Swears, Nick is kind of a dick, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Prisoners, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Separation Anxiety, Sneaky Nick Fury, Steve falls with Bucky off the train, Suicide Squad Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers Initiative, The Battle of New York, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Issues, True Love, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, You ever been in love?, hehe, hey that rhymed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLokiPoki69/pseuds/TheLokiPoki69
Summary: Nick Fury wants to assemble the greatest team of wayward and troubled heroes, to save the world from the wrath of Loki, The God of Mischief and Lies. Do they have what it takes to save us, or will Loki win?(Sorta, kind of a Suicide Squad AU.)





	1. Circus Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Nick Fury introduces all the candidates of The Avengers Initiative to the World Security Council

When Director Nick Fury walked into the to holding the World Security Council, he wasn't afraid. He knows what needs to be done, and he'll convince the council to allow his request. 

They were talking amongst themselves, before turning their attention to him. Councilman Rockwell asked "Ah, Director Fury. Nice to see you again. Now, what did you wish to discuss? This better be good, you know I don't like having my time be wasted."

Nick stood up straight and said "Gentleman, and Lady. I've brought you here today, to discuss a very important matter. And on sure through the visual aid I have provided, that I can get your attention so I can get my point across. Now if you will, please direct your attention to the monitor."

He stepped to the side and pushed the button on a remote. Then footage started playing. It showed a man, flying around the sky in a red and gold iron suit. A picture of a man next to the footage.

"Tony Stark. I'm sure we all know who he is. The genius Billionaire, son of Howard and Marie Stark, also known as _'Iron Man.'._ His inventions are nothing short of extraordinary, and he's done a lot of things to help and save people. 

We had Agent Romanov go under cover and asses Stark, and you know as well as I do, that she doesn't need any introduction. Her report on him came up as _'Obsessive Compulsive' 'Doesn't play well with others', 'Some Self Destructive behavior'_ and _'Textbook Narcissism.'_ With that said we believe he's _'unsuitable'_ for The Avengers Initiative...But, we'd like to see how it goes, so he's been approved. Next, we have Doctor Bruce Banner..."

Next, it showed a Giant green monster, throwing cars, smashing buildings, and another picture of a different man next to the footage. "Bruce Banner was the son of an Atomic physicist who worked on producing clean nuclear power as an energy source. He was an abusive bastard, who abused his son and murdered his wife. After his Father was locked up, Bruce grew up to Nuclear Physicist who struck full-force by the blast of a bomb. He survived, but was irradiated by enough gamma radiation that could possibly kill a room full of people.

But the radiation wasn't the only thing that came out of it. Meet _'The Hulk._ ' The Mister Hyde to our Doctor Jekyll. He only shows up when Bruce is under extreme excitement, stress, or anger. And nothing can really kill either of them, unless it was something colossal or by God himself..."

The footage switched again, showing picture and footage of a tall, wellbuild, handsome man, wearing strange armor, and weilding a hammer. It showed him fighting what looked to be a very tall, robot like thing, along with 4 other people, also wearing strange armor, and weilding different weapons. "Thor Odinson. As Norse Mythology claimed, he's the God of Thunder, and isn't from around here. He hails from a place called Asgard, high up in the sky, along with 8 other realms. He came down here after being banished by his Father, and worked with 3 Astrophysicists one of them being a Professor.

That hammer he has, is Mjölnir. And it can only be picked up by him, and anyone else deemed worthy enough for it. But when he tried to pick it up while we had our guys all over the thing, he couldn't, but now he can. He's been confirmed as a friendly. His brother Loki, not so much."

Councilman Rockwell said "He's that one guy who came through the portal made by the Tesseract. Just before the _S.H.I.E.L.D._ headquarters outside of Santa Fe, collapsed."

Nick nodded and said "The very same. He also sent that metal destroyer bot thing, and He's compromised Agent Barton, and Doctor Erik Selvig, one of the astrophysicists that Thor worked with. They're now working for him as his personal zombies, thanks to this scepter he has."

Councilman Singh said "Oh great, that's just what we need. One of the two most deadly assassins you have, is working for that guy. That's just wonderful, Director Fury."

Nick said "I understand the problem we have, Counsilman, but I'm not finished yet. And last but not least, I present to you, Captain Steve Rogers, and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Everyone knew Rogers as _Captain America_ and now they're both known as  _The Winter Soldiers_..."

This time, it showed pictures and footage of two different men, showing older looking, black and white photos, before more recent, colored ones. But in the recent ones, they looked nothing like the men in the older ones. The footage showed the men standing almost back to back, each shooting at something, and switched to pictures of them in snipe positions, and so forth. 

"These boys were around in the 1940's, fighting for their country. Rogers was a skinny sick kid chosen for a Super Soldier experiment by German Doctor Abraham Erskine. He created a serum so the Army could create the worlds first breed of supersoldiers. But after Rogers experiment was a success, Erskine was killed by a _HYDRA_ agent, and the rest of the serum was stolen.

Rogers then became a circus monkey for the army, until he got wind that his best friend Barnes, and his infantry was captured. He went into enemy lines to get him back, saving Barnes and the rest of the captured infantry.

Things were going well for the next couple years, until on one mission, things went sour. While on a train, Barnes and Rogers were attacked, and Barnes fell off the train. Then Rogers fell, well more like _jumped_ , trying to save him.

The founder of _HYDRA_ , Johann Schmidt, was killed by the power of the Tesseract, while trying to drop nukes in some major cities in the US. His jet went down, and crash landed in the Arctic, still haven't found the damn thing, but Howard Stark had found the Tesseract in the ocean. Thankfully, thoss nukes were never dropped.

Once _HYDRA_ got their hands on Barnes and Rogers...They hurt those boys something bad, things your worst nightmares couldn't touch. After finally breaking them, they turned them into weapons, which only seems to happen when something is done to activate them. They've been credited with over 2 dozen kill missions each over the course of 50 years. They're dangerous, but so are almost everyone on this list.

Though when they're not weapons, they are the possibly the youngest, yet oldest Alzheimer patients on the planet. Their memories have been tampered, brains scrambled, and they've developed Separation Anxiety, so they certainly do _NOT_ like to be kept separated. Soon, they fell off the grid. Then two years later, we got wind that they were in Romania, and we sent men in to arrest them.

Soon, they were found living in some rundown apartment in Bucharest. They ran, but we managed to catch up to them. When they saw they had nowhere else to run, they surrendered, and were quickly taken into custody.

Though we tried to put them in different prison facilities, that didn't end very well. But the closest we'll allow them to be until they are needed, is be in the same room, but kept in two different cells."

Counsilman Malick asked "Wait, you're willing to put 2 terrorists who could snap at any time, in with your group of circus freaks?? Are you insane??"

Fury shrugged and said "Possibly."

Councilwoman Hawley asked "How do you expect to fix this problem, Director Fury? Because so far, you've only shown us said "circus freaks.""

Nick smiled a little and said "I want The Avengers Initiative to be a real thing. Get these guys out there to stop Loki, and save the world. Though they are flawed, they could be of great use to us...We need them, and you know it so when you're ready to let that sink in, you know where to find me." Before turning and walking out. 

He pulled his phone out and dialed the number of his associate, Phil Coulson. After three rings, he picked up. "Yes Sir? How did it go?"

Fury smirked and said "I think we got them. As of right now, The Avengers Initiative is a go. Time to rally the troops, Get a hold of Agent Romanov, I need her to start with the big guy. You find Stark."

"Yes Sir. And what about you?"

He said "I'm gonna have a visit with the Dynamic Duo at their cells. Be careful."

"Same to you, Sir. I'll call you when I have Stark, bye."

Nick said "Alright, Bye." And hung up. 


	2. Natasha/The Big Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha being busy with an interrogation. Then it's time to talk to Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my phone is being so slow, I couldn't look up the video of her interrogation and describe the part where she's beating the guys up to get out. I hate this phone sometimes -_-

At an abandoned plaza in Russia, Natasha sat tied to a chair, while these morons interrogated her. The leader, a fat older man slapped her across the face and then sighed. Speaking in Russian, he said "This is not how I wanted this evening to go..." Slowly pacing around her. 

Responding in her native tongue, she said "I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me this is better." Being unphased. She's had worse while undercover.

The leader turned and faced her again, his hands behind his back. He asked "Who are you working for? Lermentov, yes?..." The one of the younger men with him, moved towards her, carefully tipping the chair she was tied to, back. 

The Widow tensed a little, knowing there was a pretty decent drop below and was sat at the edge of the exposed floor. Then the man cupped her face tight, forcing her lips to purse like a fish. 

The older man asked "Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?"

The younger man let go of her mouth to speak, and she said "I thought General Solohob is in charge of the export business."

The man set her chair back to it's original position, and the older man chuckled. "Solohob a bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you..." He stepped towards her, his hands now stuffed in his pants pockets, and smirked. "The famous Black Widow...And she turns out to be simply another pretty face."

Natasha's slight fear from earlier quickly disappeared, and she glared up at him through her lashes. She asked "You really think I'm pretty?" Knowing good and well what she's capable of.

The man then said "Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out. Well...you may have to write it down -" suddenly a cellphone rang, and they looked around. Then another young man went to find it.

And when he answered it, he then looked at the leader and said "It's for her."

He handed the older man the phone and sighed. He said "You listen carefully..."

He was interrupted by the sound of Phil Coulsons voice. He said "You're at 1- 14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone, or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

The older man's eyebrows quickly shot up, and he slowly head the phone out to Natasha, while she carefully tilted her head to the side, holding it between her cheek and shoulder.

Phil said "We need you to come in."

She asked "Are you kidding? I'm working!"

He said "This takes precedence."

She sighed and said "I'm in the middle of an interrogation, this moron is giving me everything."

The older man looked confused and the said "I don't give everything...?"

She rolled her eyes at him and said "Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

Phil sighed on the other end and carefully said "Natasha...Barton's been compromised."

That quickly got her attention. Her face turned serious, and she knows what she has to do now. She said "Let me put you on hold..."

As she beat the men, breaking free from the chair, Phil waited patiently. Bobbing a little on his feet. He knows she can take care of herself, and she's proven herself above her enemies more than once. 

When she was done, she quickly dusted herself off a little, before walking over and picking up her heels. Then she grabbed the phone and asked "Where is Barton now?"

He said "We don't know."

She nodded and asked "But he's alive?"

Phil said "We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

She started walking and chuckled. She said "Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

He said "I've got Stark. You get the _big_ guy." And then hung up. She sighed and grumbled in Russian, before walking out of the plaza.

 

* * *

 

While living in India, working for a hospital in Kolkata, Bruce went outaide of the city to help a little girl who said her Father was very sick. When he followed her into a small, rundown house, he watched as she quickly climbed out of a window.

He stood there confused, and then chuckled. He said "Heh...You should've got paid up front, Banner." 

He turned to leave, but then he heard something move. He turned to see a beautiful young redhead, wearing local clothing, coming towards him. She smiled a little and said "You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle.."

Assuming she knows about _The Other Guy_ , he smiled back, and quietly said "Avoiding stress isn't the secret." 

She steppes closer and asked "Then what is it? Yoga?"

He shook his head, and looked around a little. He then licked his lip a little, and looked back up at her, but not keeping much eye contact. He said "You brought me to the edge of the city...That's smart..." He looked around again and asked "I assume the whole place is surrounded?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Just you and me."

he stepped forward and asked "And your actress buddy? Is she a spy, too? They start that young?"

Her smile dropped, but she said "I did."

"Who are you?"

 She said "Natasha Romanov"

The doctor stepped back a little and asked "Are you here to kill me, Ms Romanoff? Because that's not going to work out for everyone."

She said "No, of course not. I'm here on behalf of _S.H.I.E.L.D._ "

He nodded, playing with his hands a little and asked " _S.H.I.E.L.D._ How did they find me?"

She carefully stepoed closer and said "We never lost you, Doctor. We've kept our distance. Even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

He drew his eyebrows together and asked "Why? 

She sighed and said "Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in."

The corner of his mouth twitched up a little and he asked "What if I say no?"

She smiled a little and said "Then I'll persuade you."

He then kept eye contact and asked "And what if _The Other Guy_ says no?"

She back up some and said "You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak."

He nodded and then moved over to a little wooden crib sitting there. He slowly pushed it back and forth, saying "Well, I don't what I want, every time." Sadness clear in his tone.

She said "Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

He chuckled and looked up at her. He said "Well, those I actively try to avoid."

She went over to a table, and set her phone down, slowly pushing it out towards him. She said "This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

He picked it up and took a look. It was opened up to a picture of the Tesseracts, a cube glowing bright blue, and he looked up. He asked "What does Fury want me to do, swallow it?"

She chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs. She said "No, He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be..."

She leaned back in the chair and Bruce asked "So, Fury isn't after the monster?"

She said "Not that he's told me."

He asked "And he tells you everything?"

She leaned forward again, putting one hand under the table, where she taped a gun underneath the top, just in case. She said "Talk to Fury. He needs you on this.

He asked "He needs me in a cage?"

She started saying No one's going to put you in a-"

Then he slammed his hands down on the table and said _"_ _Stop lying to me!"_  

She quickly drew the gunnoit, quickly getting to her feet. She raised the gun up with both hands, keeping it aimed right at him. 

He then had a look that looked like a guilty dog, and he quietly said "I'm sorry. That was mean...I just wanted to see what you'd do..."

She kept alert, not finding his little joke funny at all, and he kept calm. He said "Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that and the other guy doesn't make a mess. Okay? Natasha?"

She slowly lowered the weapons and then put her finger to her ear, where her earpiece was and said " Stand down. We're good here."

The _S.H.I.E.L.D. S._ _W.A.T._ team that surrounded the outside of building, just in case, lowered there weapons, and backed down.

Bruce nodded a little, and looked up. He smiled and asked " "Just you and me.", huh?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know the whole 'Romanoff', 'Romanov' 'Romanova' thing with Natasha, I call her Romanov, but whatever floats your boat is fine :3. It's a little confusing sometimes.


	3. The Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury pays Steve and Bucky, a visit.
> 
> This one will be a little longer than the other ones.
> 
> (Note I'll make Steve's introduction like Harley's in Suicide Squad, she was doing some Aerial acrobatics in her cell, just to let those who haven't seen that movie, know and so they don't get confused. :). )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't get You Don't Own Me from Suicide Squad, out of my head as I was writing this xD. Can you blame me, though? xD. But also the Halsey/Melanie Martinez mashup of Control and Dollhouse, too! I LOVE THAT MASHUP, IT'S MY FAVORITE ONE, I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE ELSE HAS TO SAY ABOUT IT! :3.
> 
> Okay so I know things may be really different now with Steve AND Bucky being tortured and broken by HYDRA, but just go with it, I wanna see how it could go :3. And Steve won't be minus an arm, but Bucky will have the metal arm.
> 
> And Steve will be a little more talkative and bubbly, but also crazy, while Bucky's the more quiet one.

(Okay so whoever did this edit of Steve as TWS, THANK YOU. But again, just pretend he doesn't have the metal arm.)

 

* * *

 

At the Maximum Security prison where Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were held, was one were some of the most dangerous criminals in the country, are sent to.

But they're kept separated far from the rest of the prisoners, because they're all scared to death of the former weapons. If some of the worst of the worst are afraid of just 2 of their fellow inmates, then that redefines the definition of _Dangerous_. 

But when they're not destructive killing machines with their brains scrambled like eggs, they're quite calm. Though they don't say much, they always speak to each other. Bucky is the more quiet one, omly willing to open up to Steve. Today was just another day, the two being in opposite cells, kept 10 or so feet away from each other. 

Bucky was keeping himself busy, doing pushups, sometimes switching just just doing it on his flesh arm, while his metal arm was kept behind his back.

Steve on the other hand, was doing something far different. He's been getting into some Aerial acrobatics, and has used one his bedsheets as makeshift Aerial silk to practice on. He has a book on Aerial Acrobatics, ans got it from good behavior. Even though they're considered _'Terrorists'_ and  _'Weapons of Mass Destruction'_ they can still he rewarded for good behavior. 

In it, it's got all kinds of stuff for Trapeze, Aerial hoops, Silks, Ropes, he's been learning quite a lot. But like anyone who's learning to do anything, he messes up. He's occasionally hurt himself, pulled a muscle, but the serum on his body helps it heal faster. Bucky thinks he'll break his neck one day, if he keeps doing it. But being the supportive boyfriend he is, he doesn't give him too much grief about it.

The guards thought he was gonna use it at first to hang himself, but they knew he wouldn't, they know he wouldn't leave Bucky like that. 

He doesn't need the blankets anyways, the serum always keeps him like a furnace. The only audience he'd have when he'd practice, would be all the guards the get put with them, 24/7, and Bucky. Bucky loves watching him do it, it's a beautiful thing to watch.

So today, with his shirt off and just in his orange prison pants and his underwear, he was practicing. Even if there wasn't much distance from the top of the cage to the floor, he worked with what he could. 

He's practiced and mastered some moves, he mainly likes to climb up and then wrap one foot around the sheet A few times, and slowly bend back, until he was hanging upside down. He thinks it's relaxing. And with how fucked up both of their heads are, relaxation is very limited these days. 

So he started by hauling himself up, pulling up towards the top of the cage, before using his foot to wrap around the material, before slowly bending backwards, careful not to hurt himself. When he was hanging upside down, he slowly stretched his arms out, and closed his eyes.

He stayed that way for a couple minutes, taking deep breaths in and out, before using his abs while he slowly sat back up, holding on tight while he pulled his foot loose.

Even though he's worked on stuff for beginner to intermediate, he's been working on a more advanced move for a few weeks. The Hip Lock to Tourniquet, and ending in a neat looking drop. He dropped back onto the ground on his feet, stretching his arms.

Bucky had abandoned the push ups, and was now watching Steve through his bars. He sat on the hard concrete floor, leaned up against his cot. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, arms out, laying lazily on his knees. He smiled as he watched his Stevie hold onto the bedsheet, before pulling himself up, and up, and up.

Though _HYDRA_ took everything from them, destroyed their memories, and turned them into monsters, they could never take each other from their heads. Though they don't remember anything from before or if they even knew each other before, they were always together.

Though they were separated most of the time while being tortured, they were tortured together, broken together, and they killed together. But even if they started to remember things, no matter how many times they were put in the chair, shocked to Hell and back, they couldn't take their memories of working together away. As they worked on missions, they had built up a great trust with each other, and soon, fell in love. They soon broke away from _HYDRA's_ hold, and worked to destroy it all, then got arrested, and are here now.

They both fear _HYDRA_ getting their twisted golden boys back, more than anything. They think they've seen Hell? Hell wouldn't even _begin_ to touch anything if they got their hands on them again. Then they'd pray for something as sweet as Hell.

He watched as Steve pulled himself up, twist his legs around, wrapping one of them around sheet. He gripped the sheet with the wrapped leg, one knee bent around it. Then he slowly extended his torso out to the side, angled diagonally, before extending his arms out as well.

This is one move Bucky worries about. He's got a lot more to learn before mastering that one, and he's worried about Steve hurting himself. Even if Steve had been practicing for weeks on it. But he tried to stay supportive while he was doing that move, and everyone kept silent.

Steve then wrapped makeshift silk around, and around his body a couple times, remembering to leave enough at the bottom so he doesnt fall on his ass, once he flips down. Then he bent himself in half to hold onto the sheet with both hands, before twisting his body around to the other side, still holding on with both hands. 

He took a few deep breaths, before dropping, a foot or so, then quickly stopping again. He kept perfectly still, then Steve was slowly starting to freak out. He looked over at Bucky, and held onto one of the bars. 

He wanted to finish it, but he was far from ready to try and complete it. Bucky was about to open his mouth and speak, but was cut off by one of the guards, some asshole named Rumlow, who said "C'mon _Cirque Du So Gay,_ finish it! You been workin' on that shit for weeks, grow a pair and finish it!"

Bucky looked over at Rumlow and said "Hey, shut up man, leave him alone." Then he looked back at Steve and nodded. He said "It's okay Baby, take your time." 

Steve nodded and took his hand off the bar, before holding back onto the sheet. He focused again, taking another breath before flipping down, his movements swift and elegant and he moved. His foot, which he had wrapped around the sheet just in case, case, before it tightened around his ankle. It caught at stopped him, his head just inches from the ground. He stretched his arms out again, and smiled. 

He said "Perfect...I think." Before getting out of it. He stood up straight and looked over at Bucky.

Bucky clapped his hands and smiled. Be asked What did I tell you? Didn't I say you'd get it, eventually? Good job, Stevie." 

Steve smiled and that's when someone else clapped, slow and very loud. The two turned to see a man stepping out. He was an older black man, with a black eyepatch over his left (which was on their right), eye. 

The man said 'Nice job on that, Mister Rogers...Quite a neat party trick, you got going there."

Steve smiled a little and said "Thanks...You wanna try it? Howsabout you come in here, and I can show ya the ropes?"

The man chuckled and said "No thanks, too old to try that stuff. But thanks."

Bucky quietly croaked out "Who are you?" His voice gruff from disuse. Again, Bucky was the more quiet one, doesn't always say too much. The brunette stood up, and slowly walked over to the front side of the cage, wrapping his hands around the metal. 

The man looked at Bucky and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, and said "Someone who's been watching you boys, for quite some time." 

Bucky then asked "Are you the Devil?"

Steve looked back at the man, and wondered if the big man has finally come to collect after all. The man looked at them both and said "Maybe...But mostly, my name is Director Nick Fury, of  _S.H.I.E.L.D._ "

Steve asked "What's that?"

Nick said "The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. We specialize in protecting against threats amongst us, and theats that are far beyond our understanding...And recently, we just got a threat from someone _faaaarrr_ from our understanding."

Bucky asked "And who would that be?"

He pulled out a file and pulled a picture out of it. It was taken from a security camera, before the building in Santa Fe collapsed. Thankfully, all video feed is automatically backed up, to hardrives far from there, and can be viewed from any location they have. 

It showed Loki, after he came through the portal created by the Tesseract. They looked at it and Steve said "Whoa...That guy looks like a ray of sunshine. Does he ever wash his hair?" 

Fury said "I guess not. A few days ago, he came through a portal created by an energy source called the Tesseract. It's nothing but pure energy, and gamma radiation, and has the potential to wipe out the planet. Jis name is Loki, and Loki's not from around here, as you can see. He compromised one of our Agents, and an Astrophysicist, before stealing the Tesseract. He just declared war."

Bucky slipped both arms through the bars, and laid his head on one arm. He asked "And what do you want with us?"

Fury said "I know to an extent, what you boys have been through after you fell from the train in Germany."

Bucky shook his head and mumbled "You've got no idea what we've been through, Pal." Before walking over to his cot.

He laid down on it, and folded his hands behind his head. Fury said "I know I haven't, but I can see some good in you boys. Do you remember anything before you fell?"

Steve shrugged and said "Bits and pieces. After they finally stopped shocking our brains out to keep us from remembering. Why?"

He pulled out some more pictures, and handed one to Steve. This one looked old, black and white, and showed a man dressed in a spangly outfit, with a big Shield on his arm. It had a start painted in the middle, and the man was soluting. Even if he couldn't really see the face cause of the helmet, it sort of, kind of, looked a _little_ bit like Steve. 

Then he looked up at Fury and asked "Who's this?"

Nick said "It's you. Captain Steve Rogers, you were a national hero...Well, before and after you guys fell off a train." 

Then he noticed a tiny little picture at the bottom right corner. He took a closer look, and that too looked like an older photo. But when he took a closer look, he asked "Bucky?"

Bucky then asked "Yeah?"

Steve said "No, Buck...Take a look...I think...I think this is you." He had Fury take it over to Bucky, so he could look at it. Bucky got off the cot and snatched the picture from Fury.

It showed a young man, early 20's, light colored eyes from what he could see, and wearing a military cap. He had hope in his eyes, nothing line the man now, has. It sort of looked like him. He looked up and Fury said "And that's you...Before, you were Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, of the 107th infantry. You were from Brooklyn, both of you were...You were heroes."

Bucky nodded and said "Yeah, I guess we _were._ We're far from it, now. So whatever it is you think we can do, if you think we can stop this Loki guy with the pretty blue cube, then forget it. Find someone else."

Fury said "If I had anyone else besides you 2, I'd be talking to them right now. To me, your past isn't what matters. I chose you, and a few special others, to take down this crazy bastard. And if you do this, _maybe_ I can pull some strings, and make it to where you two won't ever have to wake up here, ever again."

They instantly perked up at that, and Steve said "Bullshit." 

Fury said "No, I'm serious. I can get that for you, if you want...Lemme ask you this boys, when is the last time you got to touch each other, hug each other, that kinds stuff?"

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, and Bucky sighed. He quietly said "Almost 4 years..." 

Fury nodded and asked "That's gotta be rough, huh?"

Grey eyes met his and he frowned. He said " _Very._ " They looked at each other again, and Bucky asked "You promise?"

Fury said "I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything." 

They both nodded and Bucky said "Alright. I'm in." 

Steve said "Me too...So what happens now?"

Fury chuckled and said "We'll let you know. In the meantime, I suggest you two behave."

 

* * *

 

(Okay so this below is the video I watched to try and describe the last Aerial move Steve was trying to do, I tried to recreate it as best as I could, so I apologize if it wasn't enough. But I love the video! :D. I would like to learn some Aerial Acrobatics, but I lack strength, so I'd need to work on that DILIGENTLY :D.)

 

[Aerial Silks: Hip Lock to Tourniquet to a fun drop (Steves Advanced Move)](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qqGE2e26C1Y)


	4. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil goes to speak to Tony.

Tony is loving his new armor that has some cool underwater capabilities. He was currently installing a new electrical connection to a pipe that will take his office building completely off the electrical grid allowing it to become self sustaining. After torching off a piece, he attatched the connector and was done.

He said "Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you." To Pepper, before turning and flying up out of the water, heading towards the tower.

One the other line, Pepper asked "You disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?

Tony smiled a little and said "Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

She sais "Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over, and it actually works."

Tony rounded a corner, Stark Tower straight ahead. He said "I assume. Light her up."

He watched as all the lights lit up, the last to be the STARK letters. She asked "How does it look?"

He said "Like Christmas, but with more me."

When he was close enough to the building, he flew up and she said "We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I'm in DC tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings."

Tony groaned and said "Pepper, you're killing me. The moment, remember? Enjoy the moment."

She said "Get in here and I will." In a playful tone.

When he reached the top, he carefully landed, and his suit was taken off piece by piece as he walked. Then Jarvis said "Sir, Agent Coulson of _S.H.I.E.L.D._ Is on the line."

He said "I'm not in. I'm actually out."

He walked towards Pepper smiling, but then Jarvis said "Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."

The billionaire rolled his eyes and said "Grow a spine, Jarvis. I got a date." Before he was beside pepper. He grabbed a glass of Champagne before grabbing one for her.

He handed it to her and she smiled. She said "Levels are holding steady, I think."

She sat down and he followed. He said "Of course they are. I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?"

She asked "Well, I really wouldn't know, now would I?

He looked at her in disbelief and asked "What do you mean? All this came from you."

She took a sip from her flite and said "No, all this came from that." Pointing at his Arc reactor.

Tony said "Oh come on, give yourself some credit. Please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself 12% of the credit."

She chuckled and asked "12%?

Tony considered and said "Well, An argument can be made for 15."

She asked "12%? My baby?"

Tony sipped from his flute and said "Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And, sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you. My private elevator..."

She raised an eyebrow and asked "You mean our elevator?"

Tony smiled a and said "It was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

She smirked and said "t's not going to be that subtle."

He said "Well, I'll tell you what. The next building is gonna say _"Potts"_ on the tower."

She corrected him saying "On the lease." Before taking another sip.

They chuckled and said "Call your mom. Can you bunk over?"

Then Jarvis said "Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden."

Tony rolled his eyes and then a voice on his phone said "Mr Stark, we need to talk."

He picked it up and said "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message."

Pepper laughed and Coulson. "This is urgent."

Tony said "Then leave it urgently... " then the sound of tbe elevator doors opening, caught their attention. They saw Phil step out and Tony said "Security breach. It's on you."

Coulson smiled a little and said "Mr Stark."

Pepper suddenly lit up and said "Phil! Come in." Before getting up, and walking over to him. 

Tony raised an eyebrow and asked ""Phil"?"

Phile turned to Pepper and smiled. He said "I can't stay." 

Tony got up and pointed at Coulson. He said "His first name is "Agent."

Pepper dismissed it and smiled st the Agent. She said "Come on in. We're celebrating."

Tony quickly said "Which is why he can't stay."

Phil looked at the billionaire and said "We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Holding a laptop out to him.

Tony put his hands up and said "I don't like being handed things."

Pepper said "That's fine, because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." She handed him her flute and took the laptop. She said "Thank you."

Tony walked off and said "Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday."

Phil said "This isn't a consultation."

Pepper then walked off and asked "Is this about The Avengers? Which I know nothing about."

The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

She put her hands up and said "I didn't know that either." Before handing Tony the laptop. 

He took it and said "Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

Pepper nodded and said "That I _did_ know."

Tony gave her a look and Phil said "This isn't about personality profiles any more."

Tony said "Whatever. Ms Potts, got a second?"

She said "Half a mo."

Tony said "You know, I thought we were having a moment."

She smiled and walked over to Tony. She said "I was having 12% of a moment."

Tony rolled his eyes and Pepper looked back at Phil. He looked very anxious. Then she looked back at Tony anf quietly said "This seems serious. Phil's pretty shaken."

Tony noticed it too, but quickly shook it off, asking "How would you know if it's...Why is he "Phil"?"

He then turned to the laptop, and turned it on. He quickly took whatever data was on the screen, and enlarged it, hovering around him. It showed pictures and footage of a lot of people he doesn't know, except Agent Romanov and that big green guy.

Pepper looked at it, and asked "What is all this?"

Tony's eyes moved all around, watching as the big green guy was smashing things. A tornado being made with what looked to be some blomd guy and a robot, the blond spinning something. Two pissed off looking guys shooting at things, and said "This is ...This..."

Pepper said "Well, I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight..."

The billionaire quickly said "Tomorrow." Not wanting Pepper to go.

He turned to her and she got closer. She said "You have homework. You have a lot of homework."

Tony asked "Well, what if I didn't?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked "If you didn't?"

He nodded and smiled a little. He said "Yeah."

She got even closer and said "You mean when you've finished? Well, uhm, then..." She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, him quickly perking up at what she was telling him. 

Phil just rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked away.

When she pulled back, Tony nodded and sakd "Square deal. Fly safe." 

They both smiled and she leaned in, him meeting her the rest of the way, before they kissed.

When she pulled away, she started walking and when she gpt to Phil, she said "Work hard. So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?"

Phil said "I can drop you."

She smiled and said "Fantastic. I want to hear about the Cellist. Is that still a thing?"

Phil swallowed and said "Well...She moved back to Portland."

Her jaw dropped and she said "What??Boo!" Before they walked out.

Tony looked back at the screens and realized he did have a lot of homework to do. One thing he noticed is that one of the two pissed off looking guys, looks sort of familiar.

He sighed and mumbled "This ought to be fun..."


	5. Uncaged/Loki's Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky finally get uncaged. Loki discusses with The Other.

It wasn't long before Steve and Bucky had another visitor. This time, it wasn't Fury. Bucky was now writing in his journal, writing down anything he remembers. Steve has one too. They've filled quite a few pages up, with things they remembered from their past, or about each other. Things that _HYDRA_ didn't get the chance to erase once they broke out.

Some things Bucky knows about himself are his birthday is March 10th, He was the oldest of 4, he had a sister who was adopted, who's name was Rebecca. And that he was also afraid of heights.

What he remembers about Steve was he likes to draw, he was allergic to nearly everything, and he used to wear newspapers in his shoes.

What Steve remembers about himself is his Mom's name was Sarah. She died from being exposed to Tuberculosis while she was a nurse. She got hit, couldn't shake it. He remembered his dad died from Mustard Gas, while in the Army. 

He remembers Bucky fell from a train while Steve was trying to reach him. He remembers hearing him scream, and Steve jumped off, thinking he could save him. Everything else is still hazy.

Steve wasn't writing in his journal, it was kept tucked under his cot, just like Bucky's was. Steve was doing sit ups, considering practicing on the Hip Lock/Tourniquet again. 

But then a different man came in and asked "Captain Rogers? Sergeant Barnes?" 

They didn't stop what they were doing, cause they don't know those people. But then the man asked "Steve? Bucky?" And they stopped.

They looked up and Bucky groaned. "Great, another one. Look Pal, we got an arrangement with someone else-"

"I know you do, I work with Director Fury. My name is Agent Phil Coulson, I'm here to brief you guys." Then he looked around at the guards and said "Get them out of there. Now." 

Some guards quickly went over to their cages, pointing their guns at the twom they told them to back up, and to keep their hands in the air.

They did so, as they unlocked the doors, and opened them. They make sure to sweep their cages daily for possibly means of escape, sift through their journals, look for weapons, but they always find nothing.

They're not opposed to being here, they're safe here. They haven't had an incident in almost 6 years, since they escaped. Though they ran at first, they gave up willingly when they were surrounded, not fighting anyone.

But now, they're being thrown right back out into the world. That scares the Hell out of Bucky, and it scares Steve too. They don't want another incident, they remember all the victims they've killed. Whether it was Targets, witnesses, anyone, they remember _all_ of them. 

But if this Loki guy turns out to be just another bark with no bite, then they might be fine. But they don't know what he's capable of, or that scepter he has.

The guards quickly moved in, weapons still aimed, and pulled the two out. They're used to this. Being pulled out for cell checks, food, and bathing. They're not allowed to go out in the yard, or around any of the other prisoners. When they eat, they're kept at separate tables far from each other, but in the same room. When they shower, it's the same thing, along with the cell checks.

But when they were pulled out, the guards just circled around them and Agent Coulson. They were pulled away, they were almost within arms reach of each other. They didn't do anything at first. But then they looked at Agent Coulson with a _'Can we...?'_ Look, and Phil simply nodded, a little smile on his face.

They turned and looked at each other, thinking they were gonna wake up from some fucked up dream, but then Bucky slpwly reached his metal hand out, Steve flinching a little when  the cool metal touched his cheek. 

Steve quickly leaned into the touch, before quickly pulling him into a desperate hug. Bucky quickly hugged back, and they stood there. They didn't break the hug for a long time, crying a little, whispering sweet nothings to the other, gentle neck and cheek kisses, and rubbing each others backs.

When they finally pulled away, Steve grabbed the older mans face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together, before quickly crushing his lips against the others. 

Bucky kissed back instantly, being deprived of Steve for so long. Everyone around them stood awkwardly as the two kissed, not kissing as long as they hugged. But soon they pulled away, and sighed. Bucky smiled and said "I love you."

Steve smiled and said "I love you too."

They then turned Agent Coulson, Steve quickly taking Bucky's flesh hand in his, lacing their fingers together before Phil said "Come with me." And they followed.

 

* * *

 

So far, Loki has everything he wants. The Tesseract, a faithful army tjats growing, now all he needs is time. Then he will lead the Chitauri to battle. B ack at the lair, Loki's chosen subjects are working hard, to create the Chitaurr's gateway into this world, While the King himself, went off to be alone. He say down on the ground, sitting criss crossed, before closing his eyes. 

Soon the world around him disappeared, and now he stoo before The Other. The creature said "The Chitauri grow restless..."

While Loki sat meditated, he was having an out of body experience, the form speaking to The Other, conjuring his battle armor onto his body, the last being his horned helmet.

He walked past the creature, his scepter in his hand and said "Let them gird themselves. I will lead them in the glorious battle."

The Other scoffed and said "Battle? Against the meagre might of Earth?"

The King said "Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim."

The creature quickly turned and hissed "You question us?" Before placing a hand on the rock in front of him. Then he asked "You question him, he who put the sceptre in your hand? Who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?"

Loki quickly turned and said "I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard, betrayed."

The Other hummed and said "Your ambition is little and born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to the greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil-

"You don't have the Tesseract yet..."

Next thing he knows, the creature stands before him, hand raised to strike. But Loki leaned away, keeping his eyes on him. He calmly said "I don't threaten...But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."

The creature growled and lowered his hand. He got closer to the King, saying "You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us,there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you..."

Loki knows of who he speaks. After being lost in the abyss, he almost wishes he hadn't let go in the first place. The Other circled around him and asked "You think you know pain?"

He does. Being the shadow of his Oaf brother. Being told of his true parentage, being taken in by Odin, only as a tool for peace between two realms. Him slipling into the abyss, and being regretfully introduced to the man who handed him the scepter.

Then he felt a hand close around him and the creature said "He will make you long for something sweet as pain."

 

* * *

 

Then he was back to before, his head pushed to the side. He gritted his teeth and then opened his eyes. Tears glossed over his eyes, but he stared ahead. _'No matter'_ he thought. _'I will be rewarded for overpoweing this despicable realm, soon enough'_ and got up. 


	6. Cheerleading Tryouts/Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets put together, they show what they got (except Bruce), then they're given instructions.
> 
> (This will be like Dead Shot shooting at the targets in SS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm only doing 3 chapters so far then that might be it for today, I don't know. I'm at work right now, and it's gonna get busy soon, so I hope to get this last one done before it gets too busy.

After being briefed on the rest of the situation and who they were going to be working with, they were brought by helicopter, onto a naval base in the middle of the ocean.

When they landed, some Agent came up, with some kind of injector in his hand. When he got to Steve he said "Whoa whoa, wait a minute. What is,- _OW!_ " He was cut off by his head being quickly turned to the side, followed by a sharp pain in his neck.

Bucky stood up and said "Hey Dickhead-" then had the same happen to him. Bucky put a hand to his neck, and looked st the agent like he was crazy. He asked "You fuckin' nuts??"

The guy said "Maybe. Now sit the fuck down, asshole." That earned him a square punch to the face. But the guy punched Bucky back, and before the brunette could get back up, Steve quickly got out of his seat and leaned over Bucky, blocking the guy from him.

Steve put his hands up and said "Wait wait, it's okay! We're cool, we're cool." The guy then backed off, and then they were escorted out to Agent Coulson.

Phil saw the blood on Bucky's lip, and the blood dripping from the other guys nose, and sighed. He asked "Finding trouble already, boys?"

Bucky said "Nope, just fine." 

He nodded and then they noticed a pretty redhead walking up. Phil gestured to her and said "Steve, Bucky, this is Agent Romanoff."

She smiled and held out her hand for them, which they each shook. She said "Natasha, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, boys. Welcome aboard the Mothership."

They nodded and Steve said "Nice to meet you too...So what now?"

Phil said "The rest of the team, minus one, is already aboard. After a little chatting, we wish to see your skill sets, if you don't mind."

Steve raised an eyebrow and saod "I assumed you've seen it already." 

Phil said "We'd like to witness it first hand, minus your...Gentle push." They assumed "Gentle push" meant when activation.

They nodded and Natasha turned to Phil. She said "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

He nodded and said "See you there." Before turning to the two. He said "And I'll see you shortly."

They nodded and watched as Phil walked off. Natasha then said "Follow me." And they started walking.

Steve asked "If you don't mind me asking...What exactly got injected into our necks?"

She turned and raised an eyebrow. "They did that already? Huh. Quicker than I was told. But don't worry, Fury will explain." 

They nodded and that's when they spotted Doctor Banner. He was moving around awkwardly, as a few crew members walked past him. Then Steve smiled and said "Dr Banner!"

He quickly turned and saw them standing there. He smiled a little and approached. He said "Oh Yeah, Hi! They told me you guys would be coming." And they shook his hand.

Steve then said "Word is, you can find the Cube." 

He nodded, then quietly asked "Is that the only word on me?" Looking around, Assuming they already knew about him. 

Steve gave him a kind smile and said "Only word we care about."

He nodded and said "It must be strange for you, all of this..."

Steve nodded and said "Yeah, a little...Now we'll be waking up without the first thing we see, being bars and guys ready to shoot at us of we tried anything."

 

* * *

 

After some "chatting" they've gathered Natasha and Bruce were cool, and that Stark was a self absorbed dick. Then everyone went back up to the deck and there sitting in front of the two, were two tables, filled with nothing but different guns, knives, and ammo. And ahead of them, targets were set at different distances.

They looked at Phil and he just motioned for them to go ahead. They went to each table, and Bucky let Steve go first. Steve smiled and picked up an AK-47, and loaded it up.

Then he started shooting. He shot at a few different targets, getting them all in the head and heart areas, before switching. After blowing holes through all the targets he shot at, he grabbed two pistols, and then smirked. He turned until his back was facing the targets, and then bent, before shooting upside down.

Tony yelled "Show Off!" But it never wavered Steve's focus. Bucky just smiled as Steve did his thing, then stopped. He set the pistols back down, and then he went over to Bucky. 

Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Then without looking, he raised his pistol up, and started shooting at the other targets, hitting every one of them in the head and heart. They never miss.

Then when they pulled away, Bucky kept going. When he stopped, they turned to everyone, who looked rather impressed. 

Then Bucky asked "Are we done?"

Tony said "Nuh uh Sunshine, Cheerleading tryouts aren't over."

Steve asked "What else do you wanna see?"

Phil asked "How about some hand to hand combat?" Then turned to Natasha. "Ms. Romanov?" 

She smiled and said "Glad to." And popped her neck.

After they fought with her, they had underestimated her. She was really good, but so were they. After they were done, she helped them up and said "You boys are good...I think that's all."

Then Director Fury stepped forward and said "I underestimated you boys...Good work. Now that that is out of the way, it's time for some ground rules.

For those who were given an injection in their neck, with the exception of Doctor Banner, listen up! In your necks is a nanite explosive. It's the size of a rice grain but it's as powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die. Any questions?"

Stark raised his hand and said "Actually, I'm known to be quite vexxing, I'm just forewarning you-"

Fury said "Stark, shut up!"

Tony put his hands up and said "Alright, fine...But uh, how come he doesn't get one? Not that I'm complaining, I very much enjoyed getting stabbed in the neck, I'm just wondering."

Fury raised his eyebrows and asked "You seriously think we'll give _him_ a shot? You wanna pull on that string, Stark? Try it, you might get yanked." 

Then Tony must have remembered Bruce's other side, and said "Oh, right. Never mind." 

Bruce said "A-Actually, it's okay. You can do it if you want, I'm used to sharp things poking at me..."

While they gave Bruce the shot, Nick pulled out a phone. He showed them a thing with all their faces on it, except Thors. He said "This is life and death. If you go darkside, I will not hesitate to push your button, so I suggest you don't give me a reason to."

Everyone nodded and Fury said "Now if we come face to face with Loki, try to keep as much distance from him as possible, if not, just keep on high alert. That scepter he has, has some tricks of it's own. If he touches the tip of it at your chest, you will then become his bitch. And I wouldn't want that to happen, so just watch yourselves alright?"

Steve asked "What about that Barton guy?"

Fury turned to him and asked "What about him." 

Steve said "Well, if he has an injection in his neck, why isn't his head getting popped off like a dandelion? He went rogue, didn't he?"

Natasha said "He's under Loki's control, he has no idea what he's doing. If Barton does anything, I'll take care of that."

 

* * *

 

After awhile, Steve and Bucky found themselves standing near the edge on one side of the ship. Bucky kept Steve from standing too close, and thet just looked out onto the water. It's been awhile since they got to look out at the ocean, and it was beautiful.

Bruce was stansing near them, and nome of them said anything. Steve jad his arm around Bucky, holding him close, gingerly rubbing his arm.

Then the silence was broken when Natasha came up and said "Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

Then they watched as the ship changed, something coming up from under the water.

Steve asked "Is this a submarine?" Having to yell a little from the sound.

Bruce chuckled and asked "Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurised, metal container?"

Then Steve's submarine theory was corrected when they saw the thing coming out of the water, was a massive propeller, spinning rapidly. The next thing they know, the whole ship started to lift up.

Then Bruce said "No, no, this is much worse."


End file.
